supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimensional Weak Points (The Primordials)
Dimensional Weak Points are areas in the Physical Universe that are closer on a metaphysical level to other realms in creation, including Heaven, Purgatory, Avalon, and Hell. Appearance A Dimensional Weak Point can only be seen from a relatively close distance, roughly 20 feet from the Point itself it will produce a light of varying colors and cuts off at the same distance. While in use a Dimensional Weak Point has the appearance of a pillar of light with varying colors entering a galaxy, the galaxy's color represents the realm it can access. Characteristics There are two types of weak points, Major and Minor. Major Weak Points can move and replace Minor Weak Points, these more potent Weak Points have a large effect on the area surrounding it in a manner determined by the realm it connects to, and each significant realm has only one Major Weak Point linking to Earth. Heaven's Major Weak Point is considered by most of the populous of the world to be "magical" or fun in some way. Heaven's pillar of light is gold. Heaven also holds a weak point to Avalon. Purgatory's Major Weak Point has almost no development by society and the animals are extremely aggressive. Purgatory's pillar of light is gray. Purgatory also has a weak point to Hell. Avalon's Major Weak Point usually affects the weather patterns of the planet due to magical energy easily seeping through the cracks. Avalon's pillar of light is blue. Avalon also holds a weak point to Heaven. Hell's Major Weak Point generally causes the area to fall into ruin or easily succumb to sin. Hell's pillar of light is red. Hell also had a weak point to Purgatory. The Pantheon Realms have a single Major Weak Point that is statically located in the area or country that they set up shop. The various Pantheon Realm's pillars of light are all green. Pantheon Realms have no weak point to any other realm. The core realm that has become Pandemonium has no Major or Minor Weak point anywhere in Creation, and is only accessible by those who both know of its location, have the innate ability to teleport, and are powerful enough to reach it. Minor Weak Points exist all over Earth and only affect the world in small ways, for example, some Churches are built over Heaven's minor weak points as they feel like holy areas to some spiritually sensitive humans. Abilities and Uses The Major and Minor Weak Points can be used by Angels, Fairies, and Demons to recover from exhaustion and regain their power quicker without actually leaving Earth. Additionally, Sin could use Hell's major weak point to retrieve a demon banished to the furthest depths of Hell with a proper summoning ritual. If one knows each Major Weak Point's location and can utilize the correct spell, they can use them for a relatively easy form of travel between the realms. Monsters can only use Purgatory's Major Weak Point to either summon something from within or piggyback on a human soul to and from the realm. Category:Places Category:Places not on Earth Category:The Primordials